Cell Mate
by Beautiful Savage
Summary: Riddick is on a breather along with the Necros. He’s hiding from fate and trying to forget about how his ward had died. But fate has decided to send him another surprise. Note:edited and full summary in first chapter. RiddickxOC rating subject to change
1. Predator

_Full Summary: Riddick is on a breather along with the Necros. He's hiding from fate and trying to forget about how his ward had died. But fate has decided to send him another surprise. One from his first slam; Demourn Maximum Security Orphanage for Troubled Youths. Some of Riddick's history & eventual RxOC. Rating subject to change, so if you like this I suggest you add to your favorites or alerts Enjoy and please let me know what you think. This is a story written for my friend and it's new for me, and I'd love any thoughts:D So onward with the story!!_

Riddick wandered the dense jungles of Omega Centro; a small outer plant devoid of all civilized life. He'd decide that the Necromongers needed to lay low for a while and Vaako had agreed. Better to let the man deal with the running the vast army, and keep one eye on DayVaako. Vaako was content in the knowledge that Riddick had decided that he should overlook the army and that should Riddick fall he would become Lord Marshall, but that woman was someone to watch. She was power hungry and had Vaako by the nuts, a dangerous combination. Pity, she was a beauty.

"Reinforcements!" one of the Necros bellowed causing Riddick's head to snap over towards the trees where the cry had come from. His shinned eyes could see movement through the trees and he decided to investigate. He sauntered unhurried through the trees and looked around impressed. A unit of men lay bloodied and utterly destroyed in the small clearing of the forest. The squad leader lay on his back with his helmet on the ground beside him. Blood darkened the earth beneath him, and Riddick kicked the corpse onto his face; what ever had massacred his men was human, and they'd gone for the sweet spot. He surveyed the other corpses and saw that some had slit throats, other where unmarked except that their heads were twisted backwards, a few more looked like they'd gotten the sweet spot hit too, but what interested him was the two that looked like their throats had been ripped out by a rabid beast.

Riddick walked over and knelt down beside the ones with torn throats and saw a shiv made of sharpened bone lying on the ground a few feet away. He smirked and looked into the branches of the dark trees. He saw nothing as he stood the shiv in his hand. The absence of any sign of life told him two things; one whoever had had massacred the squad was good, he knew they hadn't run or he'd have heard them, and two they weren't looking for a fight or they'd already have tried to ghost him.

"I know you here. Why don't you just come out?" he said in a soft rumble, "I'm not gonna attack." He stood for a second listening to the silent forest. It was an unnatural silence, nothing moved and no animal made a sound. It was the sound of the forest when a predator was near. He cocked his head to the side and a crocked smile crept onto his lips.

"Come on now. You just ghosted 20 guys, do you really think I wanna try to do you in?" he asked, "At least come get your shiv. I won't even make you take it from me," he said as he held up the blade. He waited and heard something move behind him. He turned his head and felt the shiv leave his hand. His head snapped over and staggered backwards at the person crouched in front of him.


	2. Sage

It only took a matter of second for Riddick to take the person in front of him in. She was lean and strong, probably pretty tall too when she wasn't crouched in front of him ready to rip his head off if he took too deep a breath. Her heavy, black canvas pants were slam issue along with the black wife-beater that was plastered to her torso with blood. She had tags just like his around his neck courtesy of a stay in Slam City, and he could see a bar code tattooed on her left wrist just like the one under the leather throng on his own wrist that was a souvenir of Butcher Bay. Her wrists were raw and open from the broken cuffs that hung on them and he noticed two small scars at the corners of her mouth from a bit being put on too tightly. A few drops of blood lingered on her bottom lips and her bared teeth were stained red. Her eyes were pitch black and feral as any wild beats. Her long blue/black hair fell wildly around her face. Her lovely face that was amazingly familiar even after fifteen years of absence. After fifteen years of growing up and changing he still knew her face like the last time he'd seen her was yesterday.

"Sage?" he asked unable to stop himself. He should have pretended that he didn't know her. The last thing he needed after Kira was his only friend before the Holyman and the look-a-like coming back into his life and screwing it up. The animal in front of him cocked her head and stared at him for a moment before her dark eyes flashed and her stance relaxed.

"Riddick?" she asked cautiously. The two of them just stood staring at each other for a long moment before she stood up and sheathed her shiv in her belt.

"So you're still alive? Have fun on you own?" he asked unable to hide the bitterness that crept into his voice. Her eyes turned to slits and she growled softly in her chest.

"What's that mean?" she hissed.

"You bolted. You escaped that hell and never even had the courtesy to say good bye. Musta had some fun while I rotted in there," he snapped.

"You think I ran? You think I found away out of there and didn't tell you? Fuck you," she snarled advancing on him. He stood his ground and glared at her. She'd abandoned him and was just trying to cover her ass.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged taking a step forward and bowing his head slightly to stare into her dark eyes with his silver ones.

"They threw me in a slam. They said I was the one that shanked that guard," she growled up at him as she began circling him, "Go ahead Richard tell me I'm a liar. I dare you." As he stared down at her while he matched her circling step for step; he felt a twinge at the sound of his name. She was the only person in the whole verse that had the balls to call him that. He stood for a long moment thinking about what she'd said, she had gone missing after a guard had been killed. He remembered that because he'd know who'd done it, but kept his mouth shut. The guard liked to beat them and frankly no one had missed him. And he knew that the warden had been gunning for Sage. It made since that he'd take any chance he got to throw her in a real slam.

"Are you lying to me Sage?" he asked abruptly taking a step forward, stilling her by the press of his chest against hers.

"I'm a lot of things but a liar isn't on the list. You and I both know that," she told him in a low voice. They stood for a long moment glaring into each others eyes until almost simultaneously their stances relaxed. The heighten scenes that they both possessed from years in slams made it so they could communicate with out words. As they stood still touching, a dark playful smile lit Sage's lips and some malevolent flame flicker behind her cold eyes as she remembered the first game they'd ever played as children.

"So you gonna step back or what?" she asked causing Riddick's mouth to lift in a small smile.

"You think I'm backing down? Memory a little foggy Sage?" he said cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No, but that's how the game always started before," she informed his as she pressed harder against him in challenge, he laughed softly and stared down at her with a touch of wickedness in his smirk and eyes.

"What game?" he asked playing dumb.

"Who can pull their shiv first," she replied. Deep, rumbling laughter vibrated his chest.

"But that game requires us to be in the same league." he told her in a low voice. He was taunting her; he knew that she was probably out of his league. Darkness may have been his element but Sage was an embodiment of darkness. God damned Elementals.

"Try me Riddick," she offered. In a flash of dark clothing Riddick had his shiv to her throat and her arm was wrapped around his waist with the tip pressed to his sweet spot. They stared at each other for a moment before both took two swift steps apart.

"I'm impressed. You might have had me," Sage said her voice tinged with dark laughter.

"No might about it sweet cheeks," he replied, "You look like shit."

"You would two after spending two years on this heap," she replied, "The shine job looks good on you."

"Mercs that hot for you?" he asked with a low whistle. "I'm impressed. But tell you what, how about you come back to my ship and we get you looking like a presentable convict?" Her eyebrows arced and her eyes narrowed.

"Catch?" she demanded. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I've been longing for some common company," he told her.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"I'll fill you in on a few details of my past," he said as he turned and began to walk away. He felt Sage move to his side and smirked.


	3. DayVaako's Plan

"So big bad Riddick has got himself an army now?" Sage asked as she stood in the throne room looking around, "Nice décor, but I think I'd have gone a different way." Riddick smirked at the echo of his own words.

"Like what?" he asked looking at her through his goggles.

"Naked men, guns, and booze," she said finally, "Or in your case women."

"Classy," he replied as he sat down, "So how did little Sage wind up on Omega Centro?" he purred causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"Little? Since when has anything about me been little? Or are you referring to the fact that you eclipse me by a whole year?" she asked, "Well, it's no great tale like yours. I've been tossed from slam to slam, practically everyone in the verse; but when the Mercs decided that double-max slams were to good for me and that it was time I visited Crematoria I decided that I didn't wanna play anymore. Their ship was shit and crashed here. So I've been stuck on this heap for two years."

"Hmmm, how…," he began but was cut off by Scales entering followed by the elite guard.

"Lord Marshall we've just found Squad 17 killed. We believe we are under attack. I request permission to find and eliminate whoever dared to attack us," he said briskly. Riddick smiled at Scales. The man was massive, rivaling even Riddick's bulk. His skin was a dark chocolate and his eyes piercing grey. And Riddick was willing to bet that the man had been a convict.

"No need. The perpetrator is right here," he told the guard in a rumbling voice, "Scales meet Sage C. Saxon, our honored guest. Sage, Scales commander of the guards." Scales looked over at Sage who was watching him closely.

"Hi, your men should learn not to attack an unarmed civilian or they might get hurt," she told him. Scales' mouth was hidden by his helmet but Sage swore she saw his eyes lighten. She smirked and stepped forward. "Leader of the Guards huh? Well seeing as guards have keys you think you could do something about these cuffs?" she asked holding up her arms.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied before walking out. Sage turned to Riddick and saw that he was watching her although through his goggles she couldn't tell how closely. Riddick was in fact watching his old friend very closely. Something had changed about her, Sage had always been cold, ruthless, and calculating ever since the day he'd meet her, but still her eyes seemed harder and she moved with a new found feline grace only acquired by harden killers and experienced convicts. It surprised him, he never thought of her in any slam. He'd always though of her in some back alley chop shop, laying low, and having some sort of normal life.

"So Sage just out of curiosity how many slams?" he asked causing her eyes to snap over to him.

"17 max, 12 double-max, and the Morgue whatever that's considered," she replied. He cocked an eyebrow as she raised her shirt slightly to reveal a large M that had been burned into the flesh of her right hip. He let out a low whistle again; the Morgue was classified as a double-max but worse than any of the remaining triple-maxes in whole verse. The prisoners were left to their own devices in a series of sealed pits that stretched for miles. The guards never set foot in them because weapons were abundant and you'd get killed for the simple reason that someone else was bored. That had been where Riddick had gotten his eyes shinned.

"And here I though you'd be running a chop shop or something," he told her as she walked up the steps and leaned her hip against the side of his throne.

"And I thought you'd land some piece of arm candy with those baby blues you use to have and be cage fighting," she replied, "So who I gotta kill to get to some food around here?"

"No one you just have to ask, but first I think you should probably clean yourself up. You look like you've been living in the jungle for two years," he said earning his a gaze as sharp daggers from her. His rumbling laughter filled the room as he stood up and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Keep looking at me like that and you might kill me," he rumbled being careful not to pull her to closely for fear of a blade in his back.

O

"So Miss. Sage what is your line of work?" DayVaako asked politely looking at the woman seated beside Riddick. Both of them sat leaned back in their chairs with their booted feet propped up on the table. Sage was wearing black cargos and a muscle shirt that had previously been Riddick's. They were a little loose on her but still clung in all the right places.

"Theft, robbery, murder, arson, torture," she replied with a strait face. DayVaako smiled politely at the woman while hiding her growing dislike for her. This new arrival was a threat.

Whispers of the other woman had quickly spread through the ranks and within an hour DayVaako had heard every rumor of this girl's story. Most of it was lies and stories, but the fact that she had killed an entire squad was fact. The words they'd exchanged in the trees and not been unheard. This animal was the bigger animal's equal. Riddick had not been a problem thus far; his dangerous scenes and killer instinct had been dulled by his cub's death. She had synced it as soon as the last breath left that retched creatures lips, and by allowing Vaako to slowly take command the Furyan had allowed himself to sink slowly into his depression. She knew that soon he would be so far into the dark that Vaako could rule. And if Vaako ruled she ruled.

She had no problem killing Vaako if he became too troublesome, but if she killed the Riddick she would surely follow him and never see the Umderverse. Vaako's respect for this man was real and strong. She couldn't use false passion and pretty words to bring him to betray this man. She would have to be subtler and use the Furyan's self-employed exile to move into her place.

But this new animal was not a defenseless cub with broken sprits as the last one had been. It was strong and alive with furry and rage that were hidden behind cold, cruel smiles and quiet laughs that chilled DayVakko's blood. She could see it in the girl's eyes, she was watching and learning everything she could and calculating what will happen next. She watched as the girl decided who to watch and which were merely sheep. She could see that the Sage was already trying to gain Scales as an ally knowing he could be a valuable asset.

But what was the true danger of this was the attention the Furyan was giving this new woman. The way he had smiled easily at the Sage's words and the fact that his goggles had barely turned away from her. This new beast was beginning to wake him already. All through dinner DayVaako had watched his laughs become louder and his face brighter. She could tell that the girl would be able to drag the Riddick from himself and rekindle the fire she had seen the first time she had seen his haunting sliver eyes. If that happened she would never succeed and she would never have control of the army and of Riddick.

She had to figure out how to turn this treat into a weapon. But first she had to find the Sage's weakness and that might prove to be a difficult task. If she found a way to weaken the other woman she could destroy her and finally break the Riddick. But it needed to be subtle, if she simple killed her out it would bring the fury and anger back to the Riddick and all would be lost. DayVaako decided to simple study the new woman for now and see if she could find even the slightest hint of weakness. She would find it and destroy it fast to kill the other.

"So Miss. Sage…," DayVaako began sliding back into the conversation. She would win her throne and none would be able to stop her.


	4. Depressed

Riddick watched as Sage strolled down the hall beside him. Her face was cold and hard, but her eyes were bright. After much playfulness and jibes at dinner combined with hard liquor he's was feeling better than he had since Kira's death. He had felt as though something had shattered inside him, and that tiny shards of glass had begun slicing into him slowly every time he remembered the feel of her cold skin on his forehead and the lifelessness of her pretty face. He had begun to feel sluggish; as though every time he moved the glass cut him deeper. No matter how he ignored the pain it was still there.

"Are you with me Riddick?" Sage asked suddenly dragging him back to reality.

"Yeah, what?" he rumbled.

"We're at the end of the hall. Now where's my room?" she asked in a distantly amused voice.

"Right there," he said nodding towards the room beside his. She looked at him closely as thought trying to find something before she raised her left hand. He noticed how well muscled her forearm was. He clasped his hand around hers and pulled her so that they were chest to chest not failing to notice how every curve of her chest and stomach fit into his. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and they stood completely rigid in front of each other while Riddick peered at the wall above her head and Sage stared at his throat.

"Goodnight," he rumbled starting the old ritual that they'd had so many years ago.

"Sleep light," she replied in her dark voice.

"Don't get shived tonight," he finished before letting his hands fall and stepping away from her. She smirked slightly and went to her room.

Sage closed the door quietly and scanned the dark room as she let her scenes take over. She could smell the scent of the maids that had made up the room and see every nook and cranny of the room. She sighed as she melded with the darkness and glided through the sitting room to the bed. She sat down and kicked off her boots before sinking back into the soft mattress. It was heavenly after sleeping on the cold stone, or wooden slabs for most of her life. She sighed as she allowed herself to fade into her element hiding her completely.

She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness amazed that she'd found Riddick again. The odds had been so small that only an elemental had the patience to calculate them. But she was an Elemental and no matter how she tried to fight it she always was calculating the odds to everything whether she wanted to or not. It was useful though, combined with her honed scenes and sharp mind it had kept her alive in all the slams, allowed her to be predator not pray.

Like Riddick, except he was a born predator. For the moment he'd been thrown into her cell when she was 7 she'd know it. The way he'd quickly rolled to his feet and planted a shiv at her throat had screamed animal, but fortunately she'd been just as fast to have one at his gut. After that they'd become quick friend. They watched each other's back and trusted no one else. They'd never been more than five paces from each other unless forced to, just incase some idiot tried to jump one of them.

In fact she was sure that if she hadn't been in the shower with the other girls when the guards had come to take her to the 'big boy's' slam, as they put it, that Riddick probably would have had to come with her for shiving them for touching her. She'd never admit it but she was happy when they only taken her. She'd hoped that Riddick would leave and have a normal life in three years. She smiled coldly at the fact that she'd know the odds where slim yet hope had still clouded it enough that when she'd thought about Riddick all these years she'd seen his outside in the sun with his baby blues laughing not as the fierce predator that he'd evolved into, and without the sorrow that now touched his eyes and face. He'd edited his retelling of his past and had left out whatever was troubling him now.

Sage was also was pissed that the people around him just let him steep in his pain. They shied away and would rather let him fall inward than risk disturbing him. Scales would gently prod Riddick trying to get him moving but Vaako would stop him with a look. Lord Vaako, now that was an interesting problem. He was loyal no doubt but weak. Sage had yet to discover the source of it yet, but she was sure that his wife had something to in it. The woman had hid behind kind questions and soft eyes but Sage saw the way her eyes would linger a moment to long and darken. Sage would have to watch her, but first she had to return Riddick to full force. It was wrong to see her friend depressed.


	5. Sparring

"Since when do you sleep late?" Sage's voice broke through Riddick's dreams and caused him to open his eyes only to quickly shut them as the light shined in his eyes. He'd fallen asleep after drinking another bottle of whiskey. What was even more fucked was he didn't know what he'd done with goggles.

"Pull the curtains, I need to find my goggles," he told her. He listened to her sigh and rustle around the room for a moment before he heard the curtains close. He opened his eyes into the darkness and found a very annoyed Sage standing beside his bed. He groaned as he pushed himself onto his elbows and looked over at her.

"Since when do you sleep late?" she demanded again. Riddick suddenly had the urge to find his goggles and avoid this conversation, but wasn't moving from his bed seeing as he was naked.

"Since I feel like it," he snapped trying to intimidate her with his eyes, but it didn't work. Instead she growled softly and bared her teeth at him.

"Which is since when? You're depressed and I can smell it. You better tell me or I'll put you out of your misery," she promised. Riddick decided just to get it over fast and ugly so that she would just leave him alone about it. Sage just wanted to know because she was curious but she wouldn't pry.

"The girl I took off T-2 got herself in trouble and long story short she got killed cause of me," he growled. She stood for a moment before nodding in acceptance of his explanation.

"Fine," she said as she suddenly appeared straddling his hips. He gasped; he'd forgotten how fast she could move in her element. She pulled his goggles on over his eyes snapping the strap smartly.

"Meet me in the throne room so I can kick your ass," she told him before she disappeared into the darkness and he heard his door close behind her. Riddick just sat in his bed trying to get her scent out of his head. He hadn't been expecting her to do that, even through she'd done it too him so many times as children to hit him or put a shiv to his throat. But this time had been different, the way her legs had felt on his hips and her cool fingers on his skin. It had brought his body alive in a rush of heat calling back to mind how long it had been since he'd gotten anything. The same thing had happened the night before when they'd said good night.

He shook himself and decided to get dressed. A good round of sparing would take his mind off anything besides trying not to get his neck slit.

O

DayVaako and the other watched as Riddick and Sage fought viciously in the training room. It wasn't exactly sparing because they only stopped before they killed each other, but cutting and injuring each other was obviously not barred. This was bad for DayVaako as she watched Riddick warm to the game. His movements became quicker and more artful.

"She is impressive," Vaako said from beside her. Her cold eyes shot over to her husband and flashed. He was watching both the animals on the floor below with respect but every time they lingered of the she-beast she saw lust flash in them. After a moment her dark face broke into a smile. She could use this. If she turned Riddick on Vaako and Vaako on Riddick using the Sage she could destroy the Sage with neither of them noticing until it was too late. Then both would be ruined, and she could take their places. This woman would be her key to the Throne and power.

"Yes, she is interesting," she replied idly.

O

Down on the floor Riddick had pinned Sage…again. She didn't know exactly what but something was different in their sparring. Neither one of them seemed to be able to best the other while standing. She would see an opening to do so but something would stop her from taking it and they would wind up on the ground. Ever since they'd started several hours ago Riddick seemed more interested in taking her to the ground than winning. Her chest heaved as she wrapped her legs around his and tried to flip him but he was anchored hard where he was. Sweat glistened on their bodies and their breaths where labored but both refused to give up.

"Had enough yet?" he breathed in her ear causing her to shiver as it cooled her cheek and neck. Riddick noticed and smirked. "Or do you want more sugar?" he purred tightening his grasp on her arms. Sage instantly remembered when this game had first surfaced when Riddick was 14 and she was 13. They would fuck with each other's heads by sexual innuendo. She always knew that she could make him freak out before her.

"You wish," she breathed as she arched slightly causing his grasp to loosen and flipped him over pinning his arms under him. She straddled him barely hovering over his body and leaned down placing her hands on either side of his head and stopped close to his ear.

"You still wanna play this game…baby?" she said in such a low voice that he could barely hear her, "This is the game I _always_ win no matter what, and now I'm armed with new weapons," she whispered pressing her chest to his. He shuttered and in a surge of force she didn't know he'd possessed her sat up pushing her backwards and laying on her lower body with his and holding her arms by his hands. His fingers traced the lines in her palms causing her eyes to widen and she looked up at him.

"I've had 16 years to perfect the use of my weapons, 15 with out you around," he told her practically smashing her under him, "So I wouldn't be so sure you'll win this time." Sage stared up and him before her eyes sparkled malevolently as she raised head so that their lips were almost touching.

"You sure about that big boy? I mean what if I'm immune to your weapons. Being in a slam with hundreds of men who want to jump my bones could have turned me off," she offered causing him to hesitate which was just what she was waiting for, "Or maybe I just need a little help getting started. Wanna help Richard?" she whispered allowing her lips to brush his. Victorious laughter tore from her throat as he shot off her backwards and was crouched a good three feet out of her reach. She sat up and kissed the air just to fuck with him a little more. He tensed and Sage laughed at the annoyance that radiated from around him.

"I told you," she told him standing up and offering him her hand, "I need a shower how about you?" He glared at her from behind his goggles cursing her. He defiantly needed as show, an ice cold shower. He didn't know if he could contain himself if he took her hand so he stood without her help.

"Yeah, me too," he grumbled as he began walking back to his room. He stopped when Scales said he needed to talk to him about training regiments. Grateful for such a mind numbing task to focus on he gave Scales his full attention trying to ignore when Sage walked by him and exited. He finished talking with Scales quickly before going to his room and striping before jumping into his shower and turning it on as cold as it would go and letting it run over his skin cooling the fire that burned beneath it.

That was dangerous, he couldn't do that again. At first he'd been joking, playing just another stupid game he'd remember from so long ago, but as soon as he'd felt her arch slightly beneath it wasn't a game anymore. It had taken everything he had to stop the beast from doing more than just pinning her, and he'd been dizzy with her scent when she'd lifted her head. He felt her lips brush against his again and slammed his hands into the wall to divert his mind from what he wanted to do to those lips. It had been getting like this towards the end before she'd disappeared; harder to keep from crossing the line. He'd written it off to teenage hormones, but he didn't have that luxury now. He was a full grown man who could control his body rigidly so there was no excuse for what he'd felt.

After a while he turned off the shower and dressed quickly before deciding to go for a walk. A long walk to clear his head before dinner. He turned and started down the hall concentrating on every detail of the ship as he strolled through it.


	6. Dreams

Riddick sat sullenly at the table watching as Vaako and Sage talked continually. All through out supper they'd refused to quite, Sage was questioning him quietly about the ship since he'd just given her a tour which he didn't like. Sage alone with Vaako in deserted part of the ship where no one went, just the thought made him growl. But what really bothered him was that even thought her voice and face were still neutral her eyes seemed a little brighter even through his goggles. He glared at them from behind his goggles but kept his head turned as though he wasn't looking at them. Sage would occasionally look at him because she could smell the anger rolling off him in waves but calked it up to his moodiness. Finally she yawned and decided that she needed to go to sleep.

As soon as Sage had stood up and bid everyone good night Riddick was right behind her following her towards their room. She stopped when she reached the door to her room and turned to him. She offered him her hand just like the night before and they repeated the ritual before parting ways. Sage lay down and tried to calculate what Riddick had been so pissed about. After a few hours of failing miserably she sighed and closed her eyes letting her mind drift. Somehow Riddick's scent came to mind. It was a mix of rage, musk, and metal, and totally alluring.

Not realizing that she'd just plunged head first into a dangerous subject Sage remembered the feel of him pinning her and bit her lip. He was so damned…

Her eyes shot open as she heard a soft pained moan. She sat up and cocked her head realizing that it had come from next door. She stood up and glided soundlessly through the darkness to Riddick's bed side. She noticed that he'd passed out on top of the covers wearing everything except his shirt clutching an empty vodka bottle. She sighed as she removed the bottle and his boots. As she did so his breathing became harsh and his moans became louder. She stood for a moment staring down at him. Comforting people was not a strong suit; in fact it wasn't even in her deck.

"Wake up Riddick," she commanded sternly to see if it could help. It didn't, she stood calculating the chance of success for every approach and found that the one with the highest odds was one of her least favorites but decided to do it anyway. She glided over and settled on her knees on the bed beside him. Careful not to let her touch be too heavy so she wouldn't wake him and get killed.

"Riddick relax," she said trying to soften her voice so it wasn't as harsh as normal and failing miserably. His head turned towards her but she knew he was still asleep.

"It's a dream Riddick," she said trying again and almost making it.

"Sage?" he breathed and she nodded before remembering that he was sound asleep.

"Yeah, it's me Riddick," she told him finally finding a spot where her voice sounded gentle and firm, "You were dreaming."

"Remembering," he corrected her as he turned his face away. Sage knew that he was calmed, but was curious as to what memories would hurt him so. Knowing that he though that she was part of his dream she decided to find out.

"Memories of what Riddick?" Sage asked, but his answer was muffled by the way

he pressed his face into his pillow. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that this could go bad any second, she gently turned his face back towards her and forced him to keep looking at her.

"T-2, and those monsters," he muttered so softly that she had to lean forward to hear him, "They were beautiful, but I was afraid for them."

"The monsters?" she asked not understanding.

"No the other survivors. I didn't want them to die," he confessed, "But they did." She filed through her memory looking for something of comfort but found nothing. He'd saved two but they had still died and he probably blamed himself. Not finding anything to say she stayed silent and just sat there. She waited for his breaths to even out before starting to pull her hand away but she stopped her. She didn't know what to do because he was still sound asleep dreaming.

"Riddick," she said, "I really need to sleep or you might kill me tomorrow during sparing." She watched as his sleeping lips pulled into a smirk and he released her wrist.

"Like sleep will help your sorry ass," he muttered. She stood up trying not to smile at what a cocky bastard he was even when he slept. She turned and exited being careful not to wake him up. She was going to kick his ass tomorrow; even if he was asleep he still needed his ass kicked for that little comment.


	7. you keep what you kill

DayVaako paced her quarters restlessly. This Sage was an Elemental, not just any elemental but a Darkness Elemental. There were the four standard elementals but Light and Darkness Elementals were an entirely different story. They were the worst of their entire retched race. They were dangerous in their elements, melding flawlessly until no animal could see or smell them.

"She must go," DayVaako growled, "Soon, but how?" DayVaako stopped and her mind fell on the golden rule of the faith,

You keep what you kill.

It was simple she would challenge the Sage and kill her gaining the Riddick in the process. She could leave Vaako behind and take her place at the Riddick's side taking power sooner than she has hoped. DayVaako smiled as she planned where to attack the Sage. After all you don't kill a prince in the darkness; you kill him in the daylight for all to see.

O

Sage and Riddick both sat panting on the floor of the training room. Another furious morning of sparing had come and gone; leaving them exhausted, and a little cut up. Riddick looked over at her, well his goggles turned towards her, and he grinned lopsidedly.

"Food or shower?" he asked.

"Food," she replied curtly as she stood up and sheathed her shiv. She turned and found Vaako's wife walking towards her with an overly polite smile plaster on. Sage stood wearily watching the other woman closely as she stopped a foot in front of her.

"Hello," she said politely with a bow, "How are you today?"

"Fine and you?" Sage replied evenly.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. Did you know in our faith you keep what you kill?" DayVaako asked sweetly. Sage barely moved out of the path of the dagger DayVaako had tried to plunge into her heart. DayVaako however had managed to take a chunk out of Sage's arm. Instantly the wound began to burn and Sage felt her body spasm. Rage and fury had cause blood to rush in her ears roaring through the silence that had descended on the room when DayVaako had attacked. She took DayVaako to the ground and planted her knee in the Nerco's throat and her shiv over her heart.

"What was it bitch?" she snarled down at the woman who was too frightened to talk. DayVaako had expected the Sage to be at ease so that the poison would have stopped her heart instantly when DayVaako had plunged it into her chest. But she hadn't and now DayVaako was going to die, one way or another her life was at an end. The Umderverse was slipping from her grasp.

Sage realized that the woman was determined to take Sage to the grave with her. There was no doubt that she was going to kill the bitch but first she needed to know what was running through her veins. She buried her shiv in DayVaako's stomach making sure to place it so that it would take a good six hours to kill her. Sage growled viciously as she hooked one finger behind DayVaako's right eye and gouged it out. The coward beneath her began screaming wildly and Sage pressed on her throat harder.

"Tell me what it was and I'll kill you quickly," she snarled.

"Eviseron!" DayVaako screamed, wanting only a quick death. Sage reached around as twisted the shiv causing her to scream again. "It's Eviseron! It's in the cabinet in my chambers!" the coward insisted raising her voice so that the others could hear her last words. Sage growled and ripped her shiv through the other woman's stomach gutting her.

"Fucking bitch!" Sage roared shoving herself off the woman and turning to find a very shocked Riddick, Vaako, and Scales standing right behind her. All around the room the other Necors that had gathered to watch Riddick and her spar were standing in silent awe. She grasped her shiv tightly and looked around pure bloodlust and rage flashing in her dark eyes.

"Anyone else feel like a go?" she roared causing the crowd to shrink away.

"What did she say about Evierson?" Vaako chocked hardly willing to believe his wife had attacked the raging animal in front of him.

"She spiked the mother fucking blade! She poisoned me!" Sage boomed her voice rage with no hint of panic. The three males stood staring at her in shock.

"What?" Riddick roared as Sage pushed past them heading for the first aid kit in the corner. Sage ignored him as she ripped the box open, grabbed a shot of adrenalin, and plunged it into her jugular in an effort to keep her heart going. She felt herself began to seize but she fought to stay conscious using the pain as an anchor grabbing the two remaining shots of adrenalin. She slumped against the wall counting as her heart rate slowed and began to stop. She waited until her heart was fighting to take its last beat and plunged them both shots into her jugular at the same time hoping to over ride the poison with the shock to her system.


	8. Food

Riddick watched in horror as Sage jabbed the two auto-inject vials into her throat. He'd know better than to get in her way when she'd gone for the med-lock, she obviously had a plan and didn't need him trying to help. As soon as the adrenalin hit her system for the second time Sage's knees gave out and she feel to the floor in a full blown grand-maul seizure. He heard her jaw clenching hard enough to crack teeth and was at her side in a few steps trying to hold her down. He felt himself beginning to panic as she trashed wildly under his hands and tried to figure out what to do. He looked over his shoulder to see Scales ordering everyone out and Vaako standing over his wife's body with rage and hate radiating off him.

"Vaako!" he boomed figuring that the man should at least help, even if he hadn't been privy to the whore's plan. The younger man's head snapped over and he complied to Riddick's unspoken command instantly. The second in command held down Sage's legs while Riddick lay across her torso. Finally she stopped and he sat up looking down at her making sure she was still breathing. He jumped slightly as her eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up.

"God that fucking hurt. I should have let myself pass out," she muttered, "Thanks, you have no idea how much slamming into the ground as your muscles tense to the point of breaking hurts."

"What?" Riddick roared angry at her for not allowing herself to pass out. She could have gone into shock from the pain and stopped her heart, but Sage wasn't listening instead she was looking at Vaako who was kneeling beside her refusing to meet her gaze.

"I apologize. I did not know she had planned that," he said staring hard at the ground. He waited for the deathblow to come from the Lord Marshall or Sage. He knew he deserved it but instead he saw Sage stand up.

"I believe you," she told him simply causing his shoulders to slump as all the tension left them. She turned to Riddick and looked down at him.

"Food," she commanded feeling her stomach tighten with hunger. She was exhausted and her heart thumped sluggishly in her chest as the adrenalin wore off. She looked around to find another med-lock so she could have a few extra shots in case her heart decided to give out again. She'd always had heart problems and god knew how this was going to affect them. She found one beside Scales who was watching her closely. She walked over and ripped the whole front of the box off not in any kind of mood to play. She grabbed the extra shots and pocketed them, before turning to the man beside her.

"Any luck with figuring out how to get these off me?" she asked holing up one of the cuffs.

"That's why I'm here," he told her as he drew a set of keys from his neck. She let him take each of her wrists and unlock the cuffs so they fell away. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you," she said before turning to Riddick who was walking up behind her.

"Food," she commanded again.

"Sage you should…," he began but was cut off by Sage grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward. Her dark eyes were burning and her teeth bared.

"Food Richard!" she bellowed. Riddick sighed and nodded. He'd give her whatever she wanted and let the fact that she'd man handled him go considering she'd almost died.

"Alright food, but then sleep," he said sternly as he pulled away and followed her out the doors. Scales and Vaako stood side by side watching as the Lord Marshall trailed after the Elemental. Scales looked over at Vaako who glanced at him before looking down at his gutted wife.

"Looks like your wife choose the wrong animal to fight," Scales observed. Vaako shook his head.

"No, she picked the right one. I hope it hurt," he spat bitterly wondering why he'd ever married the shrew in the first place. Sex, plain and simple, that was the only reason.

"Oh I have no doubt that it hurt. Although I'd have loved to have seen what she'd have done to her if she hadn't been dying," Scales said imagining the heinous deeds that Sage would have done to DayVaako before her death.


	9. Panic

Riddick sat beside Sage's bed listening to the rhythm of her heart for any change. He wasn't sure that she was out of the woods yet even with show of bravo she'd put on by stomping through the crowded halls head held high and expression lethal. He'd watched as she glared daggers at anyone who dared to stare at her to long in the dinning hall. After eating instead of sitting at the table and bullshitting with Scales like normal Riddick had pulled her to her feet and steered her to her room. He hadn't realized how tired she was until she'd collapsed face first onto the bed nearly impaling herself on her shiv.

He'd pulled her boots off and decided that she could sleep in his cargos and shirt seeing as he couldn't find any night clothes, just that numerous black cargos and wife-beaters that he'd requested for her. Besides when they were younger they'd always slept in their clothes.

A smirk crept onto his lips as he remembered the first day he'd met her. He'd been 8 and he'd gotten kicked out of his latest home for beating the drunken bastard that had taken him in for hitting him. He'd been shipped to his first slam, The Demourn Maximum Security Orphanage for Troubled Youths. It had basically been a training ground for future convicts. Shivs, shanks, brass knuckles were everywhere and the guards had missed his shiv when they'd patted him down. He remembered the guards laughing as one of them asked the other if he thought he would make it a week.

"A week? Hell no I doubt this little shit hole will make it out of cell," the other replied, "Watch your back boy. She's been here since she was 3 and she'll kill yuh in a second. Have fun," he laughed as he'd practically thrown Riddick into his cell. He'd rolled and come up ready to kill when he felt someone in front of him. She'd stared at him levelly with her dark eyes as he pressed the blade to her throat. It wasn't until he felt the sharp poke of a blade in his stomach that he realized she could have had him if she'd wanted. He

remembered noticing that her eyes weren't really black just very, very dark blue. It was strange he hadn't seen any colors for years except shades of white, purple, pink, and black yet he remember blue perfectly.

They stood for a long moment before backing away from each other. Sage had stared at him for a long time before putting the blade she'd held in an arm holster and offered him her hand. He'd stared at it as though it was a snake before putting his shiv back in its holster and gripping it firmly.

"Sage C. Saxon," she told him smirking.

"Richard B. Riddick," he'd replied, "What's the c for?"

"Fuck if I know. What's the b stand for?" she replied. He shrugged.

"I like would remember," he said releasing her hand. She'd stepped back and swung up onto the top bunk and peered down at him.

"So what's yuh in for?" she asked. He remembered thinking that they sounded older than 7 and 8. They'd sounded like adults not kids.

"Assault and battery," he'd told her, "What about you?" She shrugged down at him.

"I forgot," she replied, "Friendly piece of advice watch Nova. He's a big guy about fifteen with shaggy brown hair. He likes to think he's big dog on the block."

"He's not?" Riddick had asked.

"No," she replied. Later that night Nova had indeed tried to fuck with Riddick, but Sage had been closer than he'd thought in a flash the massive teenager was on his back with little Sage holding a blade to his throat and dick.

"Don't fuck with him," she'd growled down at the young man. Riddick watched as Nova swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sorry Sage. I…I didn't know," he stammered staring up at the small girl with fear in his eyes. Riddick had looked around and saw that all the other kids of every age were shrinking away from her and realized that Sage was the Queen Bitch. Just like she'd declared herself Queen Bitch today when she'd taken DayVaako out. Riddick was probably the only one who knew that Sage would have simply killed the woman if she hadn't spiked the blade. Sage was ruthless but she wasn't cruel.

Riddick's head snapped over to Sage as he heard her heart starting to struggle, and was surprised at how pale her skin was. Her body was shutting down and her chest fought to rise time and time again. Riddick grabbed one of the vials and dropped to his knees beside her on the bed and he slammed it into her jugular. He waited for the clear liquid to drain before flinging the vial across the room and straddling her as she began to seize violently.

He put one hand on her chest, the other on her forehead and sat down on her hips to anchor her. Her jaw clenched and a shuttering whining sound came through her teeth as pain wracked her body. Riddick felt sorry for her, pain was something he understood all to well. Her heart raced in her chest and her whines elevated to gasping yelps as her muscles began tensing tighter and tighter unwilling to release. Her back stiffened to the point that she was arched and her limbs trembled violently as they went rigid. He felt her chest stop moving as her lungs were constricted by her stiff muscles causing her to fall silent. His heightened scenes heard her bones beginning to crack, and suddenly panic wasn't just a word. It was a very real emotion that was coursing through his body.

"Sage! SAGE!" he roared moving his hand from her forehead to her shoulder, "DON'T DO THIS! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DIE DAMN IT!! STOP!" he screamed unable to control this new feeling. Her body remained rigid beneath his and he wanted to shake her violently, but knew it wouldn't do any good. His own heart felt tight and he found he was having great trouble breathing properly.

"Sage, come back to me Sage. You can't leave me again. Don't make me go through that again," he pleaded his normally harsh voice cracking, "Please Sage, don't let that woman take you with her." A moment later her body seemed to hear his please, going limp, and her breath returned in a rough gasp. As soon as air filled her chest Riddick collapsed onto her.


	10. Servant

_Beautiful Savage: it has come to my attention that my universal Spell Check has changed D.ame Vaa.ko's name to DayVaako and that even though I've gone through and compulsively edited this story my computer refuses to store the corrections. I apologize for any distractions or inconvenience that this has caused. I'll continue trying to fix it but until then please bare with me. _

Sage's body hurt, and now something large and heavy was lying on top of her. She opened her eyes and found her vision was blurred with pain. She gulped in air as just how much pain she was really in hit her hard. Her body shook and her vision began to clear as the weight lifted slightly. When she could finally comprehend what she was seeing she momentarily forgot the fiery torture that burned in every muscle.

The great, fierce Richard B. Riddick was staring down at her with drying tears on his cheeks and his silver eyes were wide with fear. She must have been hallucinating, because there was no way that Riddick would be scared. He stared at her for a moment before crushing her to him with and kissing her forehead killing her voice in her throat. He pulled back and suddenly the fear turned to anger.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you ever pull that shit again! You are _not_ allowed to die!" he raged. Sage instantly found her voice.

"What?" she croaked cursing the fact that her voice wasn't stronger.

"You almost died. You are not allowed to let a scheming slut like that kill you," he told her as angry tears fell from his eyes. She just stared at him in shock, no way in the verse that he was crying. Riddick had never cried, not even the first time he'd gotten shanked. The pain that she'd forgotten was returning with a vengeance.

"Riddick you're crushing me," she winced, "And kindly remove your hand from my chest." Riddick looked down and felt his eyes widened as he realized that his hand was still on her chest, and due to the fact that she was more than amply endowed he was pushing on her breasts. He snatched his hand away and sat back only to realize that he was still straddling her hips. In the blink of an eye Riddick had rolled off her and was sitting back in his chair, he looked at her and groaned. She was staring back hard with her brows furrowed in concentration. He knew that look; it meant she was calculating something very fast.

"Riddick," she began in a dangerously low voice. He'd only heard that tone twice before and knew that it was dangerous because it wasn't her beast calculating it was the human side. And unlike most convicts him included her human side was the more dangerous of the two.

"Go back to sleep Sage," he commanded cutting her off. She stared at him through narrowed eyes before deciding to let it drop. She lay down and groaned clenching her teeth. Riddick could taste the pain that filled the air around her and noticed that a light sweat had broken out all over her face.

"Do you want some pain killers?" he asked after a moment.

"That's it, let's give the weak cur something that will slow her heart when it already keeps trying to stop," she growled without opening her eyes, "I can take it." Riddick knew she was angry at herself not him. She was a convict after all, and convicts couldn't have weakness or they'd get killed. He stayed quiet and tried to ignore her harsh breathing as she forced herself to fall back into sleep.

O

Sage opened her eyes and realized that it was still dark. She rolled over in her huge bed and realized two things at once. One someone had put her under the covers at some point and two the heavy curtains had been drawn over the windows blocking whatever sunlight dared to try and enter the room. She looked over at the sun scan on the bedside table and saw that the sun had already peeked and was descending to set. She quickly realized that she'd slept for 18 standard hour strait, about 12 hours longer than she'd ever slept before.

"Finally awake?" Riddick's voice came from beside her and she looked over to find him still sitting beside her bed.

"Yeah, did you stay all night?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"No," he lied. She decided to ignore that blatant lie along with the scene from the night before, "I'm going to take a shower." He nodded and stood up. She watched him leave before trying to move. She was sore all over and her chest ached more than it ever had in her whole life. She groaned as she slowly made her way to the bathroom and stripped before turning the shower to warm and stepping in. She let the soothing water run over her skin noticing that practically her whole body was tinged purple with bruising. She wondered exactly how badly she'd seized the night before. It must have been terrible considering it had actually caused Riddick to freak out and loose it.

When the water started to go cold half an hour later she shut it off and wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around herself. Because of how much her body ached she dressed painfully slowly, before walking out of her room to the dinning hall making sure she had a shot of adrenalin in her pocket just in case. She looked around and saw that Riddick was absent. He'd probably gone to catch a few hours of sleep, she decided as she took her seat next to his empty one at the head of the table. The dinning hall was empty because it wasn't time for dinner yet but the culinary staff had seen her enter and soon the smell of cooking food filled the air.

Sage sat silently at the table trying to find a comfortable position until the sound of the doors opening caught her attention. Her eyes flew to the doors and found Vaako walking towards her with his head bowed. When he reached her side he looked up and let out an involuntary yelp at the purple and blue tinge of her skin and the circles under her eyes.

"Oh my Lady I am so sorry," he said bowing his head again, "You look as though you've died." Sage smothered a laugh at his comment and shook her head.

"I'm not so easily done away as that. Stop apologizing. You were not the one who tried to kill me and you said you didn't know what your late wife had planned and as I said yesterday I believe you. Now sit down Vaako," she commanded. He instantly complied and looked up at her.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, "Any task you need done?" Sage cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, I find it difficult to believe you came here to merely see if I need anything," she told him. He looked up at her with his sad eyes.

"I did. In our fate you keep what you kill," he replied.

"Explain," she commanded at his seemingly cryptic statement.

"You killed my wife, so you gained all her passions as well as her mate. But seeing as you're already the Lord Marshall's mate I am merely you servant now," he explained causing her eyebrows to raise and her normally stern lips to twitch. She couldn't believe that this man was willing to surrender himself to being her lap dog just because she had killed his wife. And the fact that he thought that she was Riddick's mate made her want to burst out laughing.

"I don't follow your religion Vaako," she told him, "You owe me nothing, especially not yourself." he looked up at her and she saw his eyes become hard and his expression firm.

"You may not follow the Necromonger way, but I do. And because of that I am yours to do with as you will," he told her. She sighed as she quickly realized that he was not going to back down from this.

"Fine, but you will continue your normal duties. And I am _not_ the Lord Marshall's mate. I don't have or desire one," she told him. Vaako looked mildly surprised at her comment. Riddick sure acted like she was his, glaring at anyone who stared at her with a more than friendly gaze, and this was first time he hadn't seen the massive man at her side. Plus the whole army knew that the Lord Marshall had kept watch on her all night. He gave up trying to figure it out and came back to reality to find Sage shoveling food into her mouth rapidly she paused and looked over at him appraisingly.

"Well, since it seems that you're my new self-imposed servant how about after I eat we spar?" she suggested.

"Do you think that's wise?" he asked earning him a dark look from her.

"I'm sure it's wise," she replied. Vaako bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"Of course my Lady," he said.

"It's Sage Vaako. I am the furthest thing from a Lady in the 'verse and we both know it," she said sternly.

"Of course Sage," he said. She smiled her cold smile and nodded.


	11. Too Hot

Riddick walked out of Sage's room practically fuming at the fact that she wasn't resting. He started down the hall just as Scales turned the corner. As Riddick approached the man he noticed two things, one his faceplate was missing and two his expression was the same lethal one that Riddick wore. The Guard stopped and looked at Riddick instantly knowing why the Lord Marshall looked so pissed.

"She's in the training room…with Vaako," Scales to him scowling. Riddick's eyes flashed behind his goggles and he stormed down the hall with a brooding Scales behind him. They marched through the hall with the other Necros fleeing into doorways and pressing themselves against the wall. Riddick turned into the observation balcony in the training room. He stopped short staring down at Vaako and Sage with fury in his eyes.

Vaako had Sage on the ground pinned beneath him The stubble blue and purple tingeing didn't escape his notice as she threw Vaako off her and sprinted away from him. Neither did the heaving of her chest and the bare auditable wheezing that came from her.

Riddick looked over at Scale's who was watching Vaako with a lethal look in his eyes. Riddick watched as Vaako bowled into Sage catching her waist and taking her down…hard.

"Oh hell no," Riddick growled as he turned and began stomping down the stairs and onto the floor. He marched over and pulled Vaako off his friend. Sage looked up at him and leapt to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing Riddick?" she demanded stepping forward and glaring up at him.

"You should be resting Sage," he growled down at her, "And you," he snarled turning on a very bewildered looking Vaako. Sage grabbed his arm and spun him around keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"Excuse me, but _I _asked Vaako to spar with me," she told him.

"You should be resting!" he boomed in a voice that would chill most people's bones, but Sage merely glared up at him.

"Since when are you my keeper?" she asked.

"Since you nearly died last night," he replied harshly. Sage cocked an eyebrow and let his arm go to rest her hands on her hips.

"So, it's not the first time," she told him.

"You're whole body is bruised and your sparing. It's amazing that you've survived this long," he told her, "And you? What where you thinking? She is obviously injured and you're sparing?" he demanded turning to Vaako.

"I apol..," he began but Sage stepped in between Riddick and Vaako.

"Do not apologize to him Vaako," she commanded glaring up at Riddick.

"What?" Riddick and Vaako asked at the same time.

"Due to your self-imposed servitude you serve me now, and given that servants are in place to do as their master or mistresses command. Right?" she asked, causing Vaako to nod, "And I command you _not_ to apologize to Riddick when you have done nothing wrong. I asked you to spar with me, and seeing as you promised to do everything I ask you were merely fulfilling your promise to me, and thus have done nothing to warranting an apology."

"Uhhhh, sure," Vaako said and Sage to turn smirking to the huge, furious convict beside her.

"Good bye Riddick. Come talk to me when you're not marking your territory," she said before turning and walking away. Vaako quickly hurried after her rather than face the engaged Lord Marshall. Riddick watched in building furry as Sage left with Vaako.

"Scales," he said in a low rumble.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Watch them where ever they go," he commanded. Scales nodded and took off after them, with ideas of how to torture Vaako should he touch Sage.

O

Three days later Riddick sat in his chair at the dinning hall watching Sage and Vaako, who were absorbed in their conversation. Sage had barely glanced at him since the training room. Riddick knew that she was waiting for him to apologize, but hell would freeze over before he apologized. He'd demanded that she go to sleep an hour after their fight in the training room. To which she'd replied;

"Fuck you."

Later that day he'd cornered Vaako thinking that Sage was elsewhere. He'd found out he was wrong when he'd been thrown into the wall and Sage's voice had rang out through all of the verse;

"Cant you play nice Richard?!"

Riddick scowled at the though of _her_ telling him to play nice. She was mean, sadistic, sarcastic, vicious, vindictive, practically a sociopath, and perfect in everyway. He hated to admit it but Vaako wasn't the one making him angry it was Sage. He tried to ignore the fact that he couldn't handle seeing her paying more attention to another male. He wanted her attention, along with every thing else. He knew it and still refused to believe it. In fact he'd wanted her as his since he was 15, that was why it had hurt so bad when he'd thought shed ditched him.

He watched as Sage laughed at something Vaako'd said and he felt the heat of anger flash. She wasn't suppose to laugh for Vaako, she was suppose to laugh for him. Just thinking about the way Sage had been spending so much time with Vaako made his blood boil. Riddick might have been educated in the penal system, but he wasn't stupid. He saw the way Vaako's eyes would travel over Sage and linger where they shouldn't. he could smell the other man's satisfaction every time he pinned Sage beneath him when they sparred.

Riddick was hot. He was too hot. Something was wrong, no matter how angry he was he shouldn't be this hot. His vision began to blur and his chest hurt. He shook his head and his vision swam. He made a grunting sound but no one noticed. He was way too hot, he couldn't breath and the pain in his chest was worse than anything else he'd felt in his life. He needed air.

In truth Riddick's condition hadn't gone unnoticed. Sage had been watching him from the corner of her eye. She couldn't figure it out, something was wrong but she didn't know what. One minute he'd been glaring at her and Vaako just as he had been for days and the next he was bright red. She watched as he staggered to his feet and lurched away from the table. Sage let out a yelp and as Riddick's eyes rolled back and he collapsed.


	12. Dreaming and Waking

_Beautiful Savage: Wow you all seem to really like this story and thanks to those of you who are reviewing. I love you all so much for it! so here's the next chapter. It's fluffy to say the least and the next one is a lemon, but alas this is for my dear friend Mandy who wants a lemon because…I don't know but I digress, next chapter the rating goes up. So if you don't do the lemon thing just skip next chapter after this one (cause it's only one chapter) and know that Riddick and Sage wound up sleeping together. Please keep those wonderful reviews comming. _

* * *

Ten hours later Sage stormed through the halls towards Riddick's room. He was alive, but barely. Turns out Riddick was deathly allergic to avocados, which had been in the salad. His throat had closed and his heart had stopped. She wanted to kick some ass, but there was no ass to be kicked which made her extremely pissed. She pulled the door to Riddick's room open and stopped. 

"Whoa," she muttered looking around. She had a sitting room in her room but Riddick had an entire house. She faded through the front room and found a kitchen, a closet, and a weapons room. After a few minutes of exploring she found Riddick's bed room.

Sage stopped and felt a tinge of sorrow at how pale he was. Normally she'd have been amazed at the emotion but after the full on horror she'd felt when she'd seen him collapse it was nothing. Her heart had slammed into her throat and her stomach had plummeted to about her knees. Sweat had broken out all over her body but she'd never been colder in her life. She had managed to keep composed, but in side she'd been screaming and tearing at her hair.

"You asshole," she muttered down at Riddick's sleeping form. Sage sighed as she sat down oh his bed and looked at him. She didn't know weather to be revealed or pissed. After a nerve racking six hours of standing outside Riddick's door she'd decided to go for a walk rather than stand there any longer.

"Sage?" Riddick mumbled.

"Yeah, you dirty bastard," she replied in an uneven voice. She hadn't realized how freaked she'd been that he wasn't going to wake up. Suddenly Riddick's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. Sage hadn't been expecting that had it it shook her a little.

"Riddick?" she squeaked, he merely growled and pulled her so that she was lying lightly on his chest, "What are you doing Richard?" she demanded her harsh tone returning. She opened her mouth again but couldn't speak because he crushed her lips to his. After a second the kiss softened defeating Sage. She could resist hard, that was all she'd ever know, from men who'd forced themselves on her to men she'd welcomed freely they were always rough. They saw her as a convict and treated her as such. With brute strength and rough, hard treatment they made it a fight. But softness was something entirely new, and she had no defense against it.

Riddick was aware somewhere in his mind that this wasn't a dream, but wasn't conscious enough to understand that it wasn't a dream. All he knew was that he liked this new softness. The number of woman who had used the phase 'Hurt me' where to many to count but the roll of sexual conquer had always been his part to play. They wanted an animal to use them roughly and dominate them, but he'd been growing both bored and sick of it. But this was different.

Sage was melting at his gentle touch and returning it instead of making it harsh and demanding. His hand slid away her arm and jumped to her hip. While his other tangled into her silky hair and held her head gently yet firmly in place. His hand pushed her shirt up slightly finding the brand on her hip and touching it softly. Sage shuttered against him and her hands found his shoulders clutching them tightly as he lightly traced the pattern of it. He felt her press harder against him and quickened the movement of his lips on hers urging them to part. When they did he plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting her sweet scent. Like gun power, danger, and adrenalin mixed seamlessly into one single taste. It was rich, smooth, and addicting.

Sage was trying very hard to pull back and stop. He was dreaming, not aware of what he was doing, but she was wide awake and taking advantage of him. She may have been a murdering thieving convict, but she had some morals. She had never committed a crime except when she needed to, never killed unless her ass was on the line. But the way his fingers barely touched her brand and tickled her neck was intoxicating. She stifled a moan and decided she needed to stop this before it got even more out of hand.

In a moment of pure will she pulled away all together and tried to figure out what to do. No matter how fast she could move as darkness she wouldn't be out of the room before he was back to reality. She decided to pretend like she'd fallen asleep while watching him and settled on the ground with her head resting on the side of the bed. She closed her eyes and prayed already knowing this wasn't going to work.

_Beautiful Savage: Okay people_


	13. Lemon Alert

_Beautiful Savage: Okay people this is the lemon. Please be kind in your reviews because I hardly ever write these things. _

Sage was right, he wasn't going to buy it. Riddick shot up strait and looked around for Sage. He found her pretending to be asleep, but her heart rate was going too fast and her scent was too aroused for what he'd just experienced to be a dream. She pretended to wake up and looked up at Riddick blinking as though she'd just woken up, but he was so not buying it. And he was not in any mood to play the pretending game. His beast had gotten a taste of what he wanted and he'd be damned if she was going to brush it away like it had never happened. In fact he wasn't playing any games, and lifted her by the arms and dragged her across his chest once more and trapping his lips with her.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Sage thought as she tried to salvage some sort of control over her body. She felt her eyes closing and forced them back open pulling her lips away from Riddick's; she would try to talk some since into him because it wasn't working on her.

"Riddick think about this. Think about what's started. Do your really want this?" she asked, earning growl of frustration from the man who held her tightly to her chest. She pushed herself away from him locking her arms to keep her lips safely out of reach.

"Riddick…uhhh…god damn it man," she stammered as he started barely brushing his lips on her pulse point in her neck making her forget what she was going to say for a minute, "You're half asleep. You can be thinking rationally," she said before she could forget the argument again.

"I'm wide awake, and trust me I've never been thinking any clearer than I am right now," he assured her as he tried to catch her lips with his again only to have her keep them out of reach. "What about you? You know you're wide awake," he purred as she started on her neck again. She shutter and he felt her arms starting to weaken bringing her lips a little closer.

"Yeah, but…but I can't help it. My animal has been in control for to long so now I cant help but give in. You're suppose to have yours on a leash," she breathed trying her damndest to sound stubborn. He smirked against her sink and let his hand slid back to her hip and took up tickling it again. She jumped at the contact and had to bite her lip to stay in control.

"Riddick stop. Odds are you're going to regret this in the morning," she tried in a last ditch attempt to use reason. He ignored her and let his other hand dip beneath her shirt and caress her spin. She groaned and her arms almost gave…almost.

"Richard this isn't ration…rati…," she groaned but at the sound of his first name Riddick had flipped her over and lowered his lips to her stomach. He gently dragged his lips up her soft skin pushing her shirt up as he went. He felt her arms go slack and knew she was done. He glided back up pressing his lips on hers again stifling any more of her stupid comments and allowing his bare sink to touch hers. She jumped but her lips quickened their pace urging him on. He chuckled softly as he grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head breaking their contact only for a second. Sage almost lost it as he allowed his chest to lay on hers, but managed to keep herself compsed…ish. Her heart was going to fast and her brain wasn't working right. She decided she didn't want him to have total control and it was time for her to do to him what he was doing to her. She nudged him to roll back over and he did without a fight.

Rolling quickly so that she was straddling him her figures found all the scars on his chest and stomach including the one of his right hip that matched hers. She pulled away from his lips earning a groan that quickly changed to a gasp as she gently kissed a scar on his collar bone. She took her time making her way down his scars to the brand on his hip not failing to notice that his fists were balled clutching the blanket beneath him. She slowly traced the M on his hip with soft kisses.

"Sage," he growled finally. She merely kept kissing his scar and looked up at him to find that he was staring at her with his fathomless silver eyes. She decided that she liked his new eyes. His old ones had been pretty but the shinned eyes he now possessed looked right on him.

"Hmm?" she purred against his flesh. He didn't answer so she decided that she would keep him incapacitated. She parted her lips and gently traced his brand with the tip of her tongue. Riddick jerked slightly and pulled her lips back to his. He kissed her fiercely and she returned his affection softly. He rolled her over and covered her body with his, memorizing how every curve and valley of their bodies fit together seamlessly. Finally he pulled back noticing that her fingers were strung through his belt loops. He looked down at her flushed face and smoothed a strand of black hair from her face.

"So you can play nice," she purred. He smirked and shrugged.

"I suppose. I'd never tried before," he replied, "Can you see colors?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"In the dark can you see colors?" he asked.

"I see shades and have learned what shades of grey are which colors. But then again I don't see colors very well in the light. All that brightness is too much," she told him, "Why?"

"I miss colors. That's all," he told her, "I miss seeing what color you are."

"You're not missing much. Black and pale pinks," she told him, "Darkness remember. Not many colors in the dark." He stared at her a moment longer before kissing her softly again.

"I still miss them," he muttered against her lips.

"Stop it Richard," she growled.

"What?" he asked thinking he was doing something wrong.

"Every time you kiss me I forget how to think," she told him. He smirked down at her as he lowered his head so that his lips barely touched hers.

"How interesting," he said before assaulting her lips with his own again. She groaned and pulled him closer to her with his belt loops. He continued it until he heard a feral growl rip from Sage and she flipped him over. He was surprised by her aggression but pleased as she all but tore his pants off him and took his face in her hands attacking his lips. It wasn't a rough attack just an urgent one. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and charged with heat. Riddick tried to keep his beast leashed but when Sage molded her body to his he lost hold. He grabbed her bra and ripped it off her with snapping sound.

He flipped her over tearing at her pants not being able to get the snap undone and the zipper unzipped. After a few minutes he just ripped the snap out of the material and relinquished her lips long enough to pull her pants off. He threw them carelessly across the room. He kissed her deeply while his calloused hands ran up and down her sides until they came to rest on her hips. Sage arched beneath him causing him to shudder and push himself up on his elbows. He pressed his hips against hers bringing her into vivid awareness of his arousal.

Sage wiggled against him and growled softly. His hard member slipped between her thighs and she arched beneath him pressing her body against his. That was all he could take and braced himself on his arms as he prodded her entrance with his tip. She whimpered as he slowly slid into her allowing her time to adjust to his size. He clenched his teeth as he felt the entrance of her womb, and began to glide back out. As he established his rhythm Sage began moving with him. She kissed him fiercely and began letting out small moans as they're tempo increased. She heard Riddick making a soft rumbling sound deep in his chest as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Riddick groaned as he pulled away from her lips and rested his head on her chest as she gasped for air. Liquid heat had been building in the bottom of her stomach tempting her to loose control, and all she could do to keep sane was bite her lip as she held Riddick tighter.

"Rich...Richa…Richard," she screamed as the pool finally it exploded and raced through her body. Her muscles tightened and she went rigid as Riddick wrapped his arms around her. He clenched his teeth and followed her into orgasm. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.


	14. Doubt me not

Riddick crushed Sage to him. Warm and comfortable, he was in heaven. His chest pushed against her as they both tried to get enough air. Finally he rolled onto his side and crushed Sage against his side. Refusing to release her he reached over and pulled the covers over them. Sage finally came out of her daze, and stiffened. She knew that Riddick was going to be so entirely pissed when he came to. She felt his breathing even out and slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Riddick…," she began he silenced her with a rough kiss. When he pulled away she couldn't think, her brain refused to function correctly. He pulled back and put his lips beside her ear.

"Don't _ever_ ignore me again," he commanded.

"Or?" she asked looking at him.

"Or I'll…I'll kill whoever your ignoring me for," he growled, envisioning himself chocking the life from Vaako. Sage smirked as she used the darkness that surrounded them to flow so she was straddling him again and leaned forward allowing their chests to touch but not their lips.

"Is big bad Riddick jealous?" she purred.

"No," he lied staring up at her. Deciding it was time to make him pay for putting her threw ten hours of hell she shrugged and melded into the darkness. She moved away from him but stayed on the edge of the bed.

"In that case I'll just go tell Vaako and everyone else that you're fine," she said. Riddick sat up trying to find her. Damn elemental, his eyes were useless when he was trying to find her in the dark. He could see everything in the room except her, he could still smell her but he couldn't tell where she was.

"Sage! Sage get your ass back here! Now!" he rumbled. He heard Sage laugh; not the blood chilling laugh that she normally used; the musical and sweet laugh that was her true laugh. "You go near him and I'll let Scales gut him, even if he doesn't touch you!" he threatened. His anger became tangible and sage decided that she wouldn't torture him anymore. She appeared beside him again and his arms locked around her waist as though that was all it would take to keep her there.

"You believe that Vaako would touch me?" she asked causing Riddick to growl.

"He takes every chance he gets to pin you," he said as though it were a crime. Sage laughed softly and placed her lips beside his ear.

"Practically your whole army thinks I'm your mate with a few doubters of course," she said softly, "But no matter what I say Vaako still believes it."

"Really?" Riddick said. She nodded and he laid staring at her for a minute before kissing her again.

"I need a shower, and then food," he muttered, "And so do you." Sage nodded and gasped as he stood lighting fast and picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him just in time to have him crush his lips against hers again. "And you are mine," he added. Sage blinked rapidly trying to compose herself.

"Hey genius, what am I going to wear? You destroyed my bra and pants," she said looking down at the scraps of material that had been her clothes.

"Later," he growled as he marched towards the shower.

O

Riddick walked into the dinning hall and found that it was filled with Necros. As soon as he entered with sage at his side every head turned and every pair of eyes where on him. He stood glazing at them for a moment before his arm snaked out and wrapped around Sage's waist. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her so fiercely that jaws dropped and eyes popped. He pulled away and walked down to his chair, his arm still around her waist. Sage shook her head and looked over at Riddick who smirked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Cant let any one doubt me can I?" he rumbled softly.

"Subtle," she said replied in an amused voice.

O

Riddick sat in the throne room with his feet propped up, the light at 30 percent so he didn't have his goggles on. He had Sage trapped on his lap and was smirking at the annoyed look on her face. She was glaring at him and trying to wiggle free, but he only held her tighter. She'd never seen him so playful, and would have enjoyed it if she could have moved

"Riddick this is absurd. Two day of sitting nowhere but your lap is a little much isn't it?" she asked squirming against him. Riddick who was enjoying her attempts at freedom a little too much merely shrugged.

"Getting rid of any doubts," he rumbled, "Besides you know how much I hate people touching my things." Sage stopped moving and hit him with a glare that could have dropped forty men.

"I think all doubts disappeared two days ago in the dinning hall. Now lemme go," she commanded. He laughed and shook his head. "Richard B Riddick I swear to all things holy and sacred that I will shank you if you don't let me go this second."  
"Your shiv's on the floor of my room right where you left it last night," he purred.

"One is," she hissed.

"Hmmm, wonder where your hiding the others," he said in a playful tone, "Here?" he asked as his hand snaked out and he pulled her shirt out and looked down. Sage smacked his hand away and took the momentary laps in confinement to escape. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hip.

"Really Riddick, cant you control yourself?" she snapped, "Keep this up and I'm sleeping in my room tonight. Not like yours has anything I need." Riddick laughed and sat back spreading his arms wide in defeat.

"Ouch woman," he rumbled. Sage smirked and sat back down on his lap leaning against the right half of his chest and her legs slung over the left arm of his throne. She threw her left arm over his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Now play nice Riddick," she commanded, "And keep your hands to yourself." Riddick put his hands behind his head and a sly smiled crept onto his face.

"Just my hands?" he asked, causing Sage to cut him a cold look and press a blade to his stomach.

"If you want to keep the same amount of blood you have now you'll keep everything to yourself," she said in a sweet voice. Riddick began to laugh and Sage pouted. Lately her threats had been less effective than in days past.

"My Lord, Aereon is here to see you," Toll said as he walked in with the Elemental behind him. The pale woman stopped and looked at Riddick except her surprised gaze was on the woman sitting on his lap. Sage's eyes darkened and she flowed off Riddick's lap to stand in front of the older Elemental.

"What are you doing here bitch?" she hissed at the white haired woman. Aereon stared at Sage with her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes soft.


	15. Abandoned

"Lena," Aereon breathed, causing Sage's dark eyes to flash dangerously.

"Sage, whore, my name is Sage. Now what are you doing here? Answer me or get your neck slit," Sage growled taking a step closer causing Aereon to retreat slightly.

"I…I came to see the Lord Marshall," she stammered at the younger elemental, "What are you doing here Lena?"

"My name is Sage. Sage C Saxon. You killed Lena remember?" Sage growled ignoring Riddick, who come to stand beside her.

"Oh child, I apologize, but you must understand the counsel…," Aereon began as she raised her withered hand to Sage's cheek. The convict recoiled as though she'd been burned as she slapped the older elemental's hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! COUNSEL OR NO COUNSEL YOU ABANDONED YOUR OWN CHILD!! FUCK YOU!" Sage roared stepping towards the air elemental, "WHAT DID THEY SAY?! THAT I WAS AN ANIMAL! A CREATURE OF DARKNESS THAT WOULD UPSET YOUR PRECIOUS BALANCE?! AN ANIMAL THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST?! I WAS TWO AND YOU LEFT ME WITH A HUMAN WHO WOULD BEAT ME, STARVE ME, AND BURN ME! AN INFANT BARELY OUT OF SWADDLING CLOTHES WHO KNEW NOTHING EXCEPT SHE WAS UNWANTED AND UNLOVED AND YOU STILL LEFT ME TO HIM?" Sage raged her eyes wild as she backed the woman towards the wall.

"Please Lena let me explain. There were forces greater than ours. An evil than no one could control. One to be feared. An animal that endangered our way of life," Aereon said raising her hands as though to protect herself.

"ANIMAL?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE ANIMAL IS! I'LL GIVE YOU A REAL ANIMAL TO FEAR!" Sage screamed at the woman tears of rage and betrayal streaming from her eyes, "You think I don't remember the dark looks and loathing, but I do. I tried to be good. All I wanted was for you to love me as I loved you. I trusted you, I though no matter how much they hated me you would protect me, but I was wrong. I suppose I should thank you mother. You taught me the most important lesson of them all: trust no one, love no one," Sage said her voice dropping dangerously low.

"Lena, I did love you…," Aereon began but Sage slammed her into the wall by her neck hard enough to crack the stone. Sage had her shiv to the woman's neck in a flash and her teeth bared.

"Liar! You never cared for me let a lone loved me," Sage hissed her voice cracking. Riddick decided that was enough and grabbed Sage by her waist and pulled her away from Aereon. Sage released her mother's neck allowing the air elemental to slump to the ground. Riddick took two steps back, and Sage disappeared from his grasp the sound of her blade hitting the floor deafening in the sudden silence.


	16. caught in the sunlight

Riddick knew Sage was gone, her scent had left the room and her anger as well. He looked down at the elemental who was clutching her throat. Aereon looked up at him and saw the fury in his silver eyes.

"Some things are not what they seem Riddick. At least let me explain before you kill me," she said her calm manor returning. Riddick looked around at the few servants who had been frozen by Sage's sudden outburst and saw that they were staring at him in feared awe.

"Leave," he barked causing the room to clear in a matter of seconds. He looked back down at Aereon who nodded.

"There was more to the prophecy that lead to the slaughter of your race. It also foretold of a female child who would be born. An elemental like no other, one who was so completely darkness that she could fade past blending. One who could loose herself so completely that she no longer had solid form. It was said that this elemental would join the previous Lord Marshall and betray her own race. This elemental would be his key to completing his campaign and destroying the Furyan child," she told him standing up, "When I bore Lena it was obvious that she was the one the profit had spoke of. The counsel decided that Lena had to be destroyed. As loyal as I was I couldn't destroy my own child so, in secret, I gave her to a human to raise in hopes that she might live a normal life. I thought I was giving her a chance at life, but when I heard what had become of her I realized that I should have chosen to live in exile and raised her myself. There hasn't been a day in the last 27 years that I haven't regretted my decision." Riddick stood looking at the woman with no emotion on his face.

"And you came here why?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"I came to ask if you were planning on returning to New Mecca," she replied.

"No. Leave," he commanded before turning and storming out of the room. Aereon watched him go and wondered what her daughter was doing here with the leader of the vast necromonger army.

O

Vaako and Scales walked though the dense jungle looking for Sage. The Elemental had been gone for two days and Riddick had finally gotten sick of waiting. The entire army was searching for her but it was a futile effort. She'd managed to elude an entire arm that had searched the half the planet for her. The vast army had all been avoiding the enraged lord Marshall.

Riddick had taken to punching out anyone who came near him besides Scales. He stormed around necropoless as though daring anyone to cross him. Scales was beginning to think that the Elemental was never coming back. He and Vaako pushed through the thick ferns and stopped cold.

"He's going to kill someone," Vaako said staring at the words carved into the bark of a giant tree in front of them.

"A lot of someones," Scales replied darkly knowing he understood the fateful words better than the man at his side.

_Mercs caught me in the sunlight._

_Futerion. _


	17. Ready for this?

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Sorry it took so long to post this, but here it is. I know it's short and kinda suckie but I'm posting the first chapter of my new Riddick fic. _

_Beautiful in Blood Red_

_This one only has two or three chapters before it's done so I hope you enjoy the rest of it and cheek out my new fic. Please R&R on both._

_Much Love & Peace_

Sage groaned as Flinch Carson's fist plowed into her face again. He was a tall, wiry merc who was smarter than the rest. He'd figured out to catch her in the sunlight so she couldn't run, he'd also caught her with a buck shot load. She could feel the shreds of metal in her stomach and the infection that was spreading from the wound.

"You'll fetch a pretty nice wad," Flinch said hitting her again. Sage raised her head and spit blood all over his face.

"Go fuck yourself," she snarled hoping to god she didn't look as fucked as she really was. In truth if he took the chains off right now she couldn't do very much damage. Flinch smiled and leaned so that his face was almost touching hers.

"How about I fuck you instead?" he suggested leering at her. Big mistake, she lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his neck and shook her head while pulling back. He yelped and lunged away from her as she spit the chunk of flesh she'd taken out of his neck at him.

"Sure you wanna get that close again?" she asked spitting more blood at him. One of the other men on his crew kicked her in the stomach where she'd been shot causing her to grunt in pain. It had hurt but it seemed that he didn't want to get close enough to use his fist. Sage growled as she wondered where the hell Riddick was. He had an entire fucking army at his disposal it should take him long to find her note. He'd better hurry up or she was gonna beat his ass.

O

Riddick sat in the throne room furious at everything and everyone as the army took off. Futerion, the only Quadruple-Max prison in the verse. He couldn't believe that Sage had let herself get captured and was going to kill her…after he saved her that is. He looked over at Scales who stood beside him looking as pissed as he was. He'd been right the man had been a convict; he was the one who had exploded when Vaako and the others had failed to grasp the seriousness of the situation, and explain in very graphic terms what Futerion was.

"My Lord we found their ion trail and have set course to reach them in two days," Vaako informed him as he entered the room.

"Good," Riddick snapped, "When we get them there wont be anything left." Vaako nodded and quickly retreated back to the control room. The entire army refused to been in the same room as Riddick for more than a few moments, excluding Scales who seemed to feel completely at ease with the fuming convict.

"What are you going to do to them?" Scales asked looking at Riddick. The massive man's lips pulled into a dark smile as he looked over at the guard.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think you may have some ideas. After all I could see the dark glint in your eye when I told you to take Vaako out if he touched her, how would you like to use those ideas on some mercs?" he asked and Scales smirked.

"I'd be honored sir," he told Riddick.

"Good, because you will be the only one coming with me when we reach them. We don't need a full assault for mercs. In fact I think shivs should do just fine, no need for guns," he told the guard who nodded. Scales knew more ways to inflect pain with a blade than most convicts and figure that Riddick was looking forward to taking the mercs out with his bare hands. Not that Scales wasn't; he liked Sage, she was the only female convict he'd met worth her bounty and he had to respect that. Not to mention she was smart and rather interesting, he liked watching her torment the weaker men in the army.

"I need a drink," Riddick said finally standing up from the throne, "Gotta pass the two days some how."

Two days later Riddick and Scales sat in the small pod headed strait for the Mercs ship. They had spotted it an hour ago and Riddick had decided to scare the crap out of them and instructed the entire armada to get close enough that they showed up on the mercs' radar, before making contact. When they had an ugly bald fucker with blackened teeth, a scared face, and a hole in his neck had appeared. He'd taken on look at Riddick staring at him over the tele-screen before yelling at his crew to arm them selves. Riddick had counted seven men and caught a glimpse of Sage chained in the back of the ship before the merc had shut the com off.

"They'll have guns," Scales said looking over at Riddick.

"We have body armor," Riddick replied as he steered the ship towards the docking hatch.

"They could ghost her before we get her," Scales reminded him. Riddick looked over at the massive man who had ditched his usual armor for a black body armor vest and cargos so he could move faster and saw that he was watching Riddick closely. He was obviously trying to figure out what he was going to do and if he had thought this plan through.

"I though about that, but they aren't going to ghost their bounty. I doubt they'll be set on ghosting us. My bounty is bigger than Sage's and I'm just guessing you have a hefty price on your head," Riddick told him. He had thought about all the pros and cons of this plan and figured it was more likely to go down in their favor.

"400,000UC," Scales supplied, "Last I cheeked that is." Riddick looked over at the dark man in mild surprise.

"Impressive," he said seeing his head guard in a new light, "Ready for this?" Scales nodded as they connected with the merc ship.


	18. Took you long enough

Sage listened as the mercs ran around trying to prepare themselves for Riddick. They sounded like chickens with their heads cut off, they were panicking which was their death sentence. You never panicked when you were getting ready for a fight. She felt Riddick lock on to the ship and decided she should try and open her eyes. She was pretty much dead, the infection from the shot had spread through her whole body and she knew she was running a fever that was dangerously high. The mercs figured she'd last until they dropped her ass off and got the bounty.

"What the hell?" Flinch said close to her. She raised her head and opened her eyes to find the entire crew starting at the docking hatch. It lead into an empty pod. They could see the entire pod and no one was there.

"Maybe they sent it as a distraction…by remote or something," one of the other mercs suggested. Flinch looked over at the control panel and got a confused look on his face.

"They aren't moving," he said referring to the armada, "Go look," he commanded one of the others. Sage watched as a tall kid with black hair moved forward hesitantly into the pod he looked around before turning to face them and shrugging.

"It's empty," he told them. Sage's lips lifted into a small smirk. _Idiot, you forgot to look up_, she thought. Sure enough a second later when the mercs had lowered their guns they started screaming. Her vision was foggy but she caught a dark blur along with a pale one and realized that Scales must have been with Riddick. One of the mercs got a shot off but that was the only one. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her vision before opening them again. The mercs where laying on the ground bleeding profusely, a few where dead but some where still dying. She saw Flinch laying on the ground with his guts on the floor beside him but he was still alive. His screams hurt her ears and she spit on him before stomping on his hand since she couldn't do anything else.

"Shut up bitch," she growled weakly, before raising her head to see Riddick and Scales standing in front of her with pale faces.

"Took you fuckers long enough," she growled before the world went black.

O

Riddick and Scales stared in horror at Sage. She was dying just like the merc at her feet. Her skin was pale except for the red rings around her eyes. Riddick stepped forward and placed a hand on her forehead and yelped at how hot she was. His eyes found the shredded shirt over her stomach and he stepped over the merc to pull it up. When he did he gagged slightly and heard Scales let out a sick moan. Her stomach was a mass of torn flesh and dried blood colored a bight red by infection. When he'd pulled her shirt up it had reopened some of the wounds and black blood oozed from them.

Scales stepped forward and slammed his fist into the button on the wall that was the release for the shackles and Riddick caught her as she fell forward. He quickly carried her through the bodies to the pod and laid her down on the floor before going to the controls. Scales knelt down beside her and lifted up her eye lids shining a small light that he'd snatched from on of the mercs in her eyes. He looked up at Riddick who was busy closing the hatch and getting ready to take off. This was bad her eyes weren't responding in any way to the light, and her fever was way to high.

Scales swallowed heavily as he gently thumped her knee and felt a little sick when her reflexes were delayed. The fever could have caused serious brain damage that meant if they could save her she probably wouldn't be right when she woke up…if she woke up that is.

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Oh cliffy. Will I kill Sage or make her a little slow? Will Riddick crumple or rise to his true place as the Lord Marshal? With the earth ever be rid of the menace that are gummy bears? Tune in next time for the answers of all these questions and more in the final chapter of __Cell Mate. _

…

_Okay so maybe that was a little too dramatic, but next chapter is the last. Oh and the gummy bear thing wont be answered, I just hate them. With those creepy little faces they put on them. Yuck. But I digress next chapter is the next one so please R&R._


	19. The End

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Wow since it seems you all like Sage so much I guess I'll let you see how evil I really am…or aren't. And if you would please give me some feed back on __Beautiful in Blood Red__ I'd really appreciate it. I wanna know if it's worth investing the time and thought in. Thanks now read on to see Sage's fate….muh ha ha ha ha hah…. _

Riddick and Scales burst into the throne room of Necropless. Everyone stopped and stared in horror at the limp body in Riddick's arms. He charged through them while Scales followed yelling for the doctors to report to the Lord Marshal's quarters immediately or be severely punished.

When Riddick reached his rooms he laid Sage gently on the bed and stood staring down at her trying to will her to opened her eyes. He stood there until three doctors, Scales, and Vaako managed to force him away so the doctors could work. He wanted to hurt someone but didn't have anyone who deserved it. He wished that he'd had more time to fuck up the mercs. Scales stood and watched as Riddick paced back and fore looking at the door every few seconds.

This was all that bitch Aereon's fault. She was the one who'd caused Sage to whig out and run. If she hadn't showed up Sage would be safe and sound beside Riddick. The minutes ticked by seeming like hours and the hours became days. Finally after an eternity the head doctor emerged and had Riddick flanked by Scales and Vaako in his face in a matter of seconds. The poor man was withered and stooped with age and looked up at the Lord Marshal knowing he was about to meet the Umderverse.

"She might survive but…," he hesitated at the lethal look on Riddick's face, "We believe her fever has run too high for too long and caused brain damage. We don't know if she's ever going to wake up. And…and if she does she may not be the same person," he finished in a rush readying himself for the deathblow. But it didn't come instead the Lord marshal turned and stormed out of the room silently.

Riddick made his way quickly through the halls thankful that his goggles concealed the tears streaming from his eyes. He was going to lose Sage one way or another.

_Four Months Later_

Riddick sat in the throne room with a half a bottle of Triple Hard Whiskey in his hand. He'd been drunk since he'd gotten Sage back. The doctors had managed to heal her body but she'd been comatose since the merc ship. He'd able to keep up with his duties as Lord Marshal for a few weeks but now he just allowed Vaako and Scales to run the armada. They'd conquered a few of the outer planet inhabited by scum but that was it. Riddick wasn't down with the whole wiping out every human in the verse plan so he told them to stick to planets inhabited by the scum of the verse, ones that no one would be sad to see go.

"My Lord, I'm retiring is there anything you want before I do?" Vaako asked causing Riddick to look over at the younger man with blurry eyes behind his goggles.

"No," he said before going back to staring at the statues. His vocabulary had shrunk to single word answers and occasionally a sentence. Vaako nodded sadly and left dimming the lights to 15. He along with the rest of the army knew that the Lord Marshal rarely went to his own chambers and even when he did he didn't stay long. He merely went to see Sage who rested there. Vaako refused to believe that the Elemental was braindead as the doctors had told them, she was too strong for that. She had survived being poisoned with the most deadly toxin in the verse surely she could beat this.

Riddick sighed softly as he peeled off his goggle revealing his eyes. They had lost so of their unearthly glow and didn't have the same piercing effect that they once had. He downed some more of his booze and tried to decide whether he wanted to go look at Sage. He didn't really see her anymore; he saw what she'd been.

"What are you doing?" came a hauntingly familiar voice in his head. Riddick's head snapped up and he looked around only to see no one. He must have been even more smashed that he thought if he was hearing voices, well her voice.

"Drinking," he replied to the voice even through he knew she was in his head.

"Looks like sulking to me. Get your ass up," Sage demanded. Riddick laughed slightly at how real her voice sounded. He wished it was real, he hadn't even felt this shitty after Kira had died. He missed her voice and the way she smelled, but most of all he missed her. The way she could kick his ass and laugh the whole time, he missed the way she would smiled when she woke up. Some how he thought it would be better if she had just died instead of being alive without living. God he was drunk, he was thinking nonsense.

"Did you here me asshole I said get up! You need a fucking shower. How long have you been sitting here pouting?" his head commanded, except it wasn't his head because this time Sage's voice was accompanied by a bitch slap which sobered him up pretty quick.

Riddick raised his head and found that Sage really was standing in front of him in the soft white gown that she'd been sleeping in. He stared at her feeling his eyes getting wider and wider until he finally dropped the whiskey bottle and launched himself off the throne. He grabbed her and crushed her against his chest. Tears fell freely down his face as he held her as close to him as he could.

"Riddick what in the verse is the matter with you? You're acting like I just came back from the dead," she snapped pulling away from him, "I couldn't have been out for that long." Riddick looked down at her before crushing his lips to hers. Sage felt her eyes widen before she melted. When Riddick finally pulled back she couldn't breath and felt rather dizzy.

"Wha…wha's zat for?" she huffed trying to remember how to get her lungs to work properly.

"Four months…four months you were gone," he said in a rough voice, "Don't ever do that again. Don't leave me again." Sage stared at the massive man in front of her realizing that he'd actually been mourning her. It was a weird feeling to realize that some one had been mourning your death when you were standing right in front of them, and even stranger for her to have someone actually care enough to mourn her. She smiled at him and gently touched his face.

"Oh baby, do you really think I'd let some merc take me out?" she asked in an acid sweet voice, "You should know better by now. _Now_, go take a shower. You smell like week old whiskey," she said her normal tone returning as she smacked him lightly on the cheek. Riddick stared down at her and started to laugh as he hugged her tightly again.

"Only if you come with me," he told her. He'd take a shower, hell he'd do anything as long as she was with him. He couldn't identify the feeling bubbling up in his chest but he suspected it was happiness.

"I don't need a shower. You do. So go take it right now damn it," she told him sternly. Riddick laughed at her again and swept her up in his arms. She squealed and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as he carried her to their room.

"Taking a shower," he said as he opened the door and set her down, but kept a firm grip on her waist, "And you need one too, seeing as you haven't showered in four months." Sage frowned but nodded. She pried his arm from her waist as he stripped and started towards the bed.

"Okay, I'll…hey!" she yelped as he caught her, peeled her dress off, and started towards the bathroom with her in tow, "I meant after you."

"We're in space babe. Gotta conserve water," he chuckled. Sage rolled her eyes and sighed as she allowed him to drag her with him into the bathroom. "Riddick I'm not dead…I was just asleep for a few months. I know you missed me but really don't you think…," her speech was cut off by him crushing his lips to hers again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he purred, "And I think you have four months of time to give me back so you'll start tonight. We need a shower." Sage smiled and decided that he wasn't traumatized as she had first though when she'd found him in the throne room. In fact she was pretty sure he was running at full speed.

Which was a good thing because tomorrow morning she was going to kick his ass in sparing. He was starting to look a little out of shape.

_**Beautiful Savage:**__ Well there you go. That's the end of it. I'm not sure but I might write a sequel to this. No promises though. Tell me if you think I should and what you though of this one. Until next time._

_Much Peace & Love y'all._


	20. Circus de Sage & Riddick

_Beautiful Savage__: Okay so I've gotten a few privet messages asking me if I'm writting a sequel to this. Yes I am, it's up right now and called Circus de Sage & Riddick. Here's the summary for you so you dont waste your time looking it up if you dont want to._

_ Full Summary: Riddick and Sage are back and raising hell, except the Elemantals have a new plan for Sage, and mercs want revenge for the slaughter that was Sage's rescue. And to complicate things even further a mysterious woman appears and sets her seemingly innocent sights on Riddick. With mercs on their tails, Scales and Vaako fighting like an old married couple, Elementals determined to save man kind, an evil bitch trying to steal Sage's man, and an insane house(?) cat life for our two favorite convicts becomes a circus. _

_ I hope you enjoyed Cell Mate and Circus de Sage & Riddick if you chose to read it. I really appreciate all the reviews and love as well as all of you that suck threw the long periods when I went MIA. I know it can be annoying, but usually it's because my creative juices have dried up and I'd rather post nothing instead of crap that I know sucks. So thanks for all the love and for reading it._

_Beautiful Savage_


End file.
